


surprisingly domestic, even if they're a daughter of the big three and an unwitting legacy of an olympian

by Slytherwitch



Series: Calypso Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Trans Female Character, Trans Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Calypso Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126892
Kudos: 18





	surprisingly domestic, even if they're a daughter of the big three and an unwitting legacy of an olympian

_**surprisingly domestic, even if they're a daughter of the big three and an unwitting legacy of an olympian** _

Calypso Jackson is surprised to know that after getting kidnapped and saving the world, she still has a boyfriend. Once she regained her memory (and stopped going by the name Annabeth, which was the only name she really remembered other than Perseus and Perseus didn’t feel right), Calypso Jackson expected to return to New York a single lady.

Though, she doesn’t. A doting mortal boyfriend—who admitted to trying to date, but none of the other relationships felt right—was waiting for her. He’d gone through the rest of the school year and most of the summer waiting for her. Though, now she’s here and she has to do the one thing they planned: meet his family.

He picks her up in his car (the same one they went on their first date in and he’d drop her off from practice in), giving her the rundown on what to expect from his family. Calypso was supposed to do this months ago, but Hera decided to be a mega bitch.

“So since it’s sunday, we’ve invited my grandparents over. Which means, on top of my parents and sisters, they’re over here too.” Theo admits, “I hope that’s alright with you.”

If she wasn’t nervous, Calypso would be making fun of how domestic this is. As a demigod, she isn’t supposed to get the domestic life. After two world shattering prophecies, countless quests, and too many deaths, she deserves to sit down and do regular teenager things. Calypso knows that things like this, normal high school things, are rare for demigods, but the daughter of Poseidon deserves this. If any demigod deserved this, it would be her.

“How many people will there be?” She asks. Calypso’s never done this before. Everything that can go wrong plays in her mind of shuffle.  _ The Gods could need her, a monster attacks them, her family doesn’t like them.  _

“Eight total.” He tells her, “Babe, I can tell you’re worrying about this. Don’t, it’s not healthy.”

“I don’t worry.” Calypso lies.  _ Her mother is caught by monsters, she gets kidnapped, her mother has her baby. _

“Sure, babe. Sure you don’t” He laughs and parks the car. He runs around the car, opening the door for his girlfriend. Grabbing her hand, he helps her out. His theatrics get the best of him, making him pretend to be a chauffeur, “Well Miss Jackson, I invite you to the Samuels’ Family Home.”

Her boyfriend holding her hand and leading her to the front door makes her mind stop. She quickly short circuits. Theo unlocks the door, taking off his shoes. Callie does the same, not letting go of Theo to do so.

“Mom! Dad!” Theo calls out, “I’m home!”

“Oh, Callie!” Theo’s mother reaches out her hands, enveloping the girl in a hug. Callie’s forced to let go of her boyfriend as his mother continues, “You look so nice! I heard what happened to you; tragic isn’t it. Well, I’m glad a little setback like that didn’t end your relationship. Theo talks about you all the time and he’s smitten with you!”

_ She just called my kidnapping a little setback. Well, she isn’t wrong. This is weird. I’m weird. How do mortal families work? How do any families work? Fuck I should’ve studied. Heh, me… studying. Annabeth would have a field day today.  _

“Thank you,” Callie replies, “He’s talked about his family too, only good things of course.”

His mother continues speaking, leading them into the dining room, “Well darling, call me Ruth and this is my husband, Adam.”

_ Ruth and Adam; both biblical names. Are they Christian? Gods, I hope not. That’d be a trip to explain: yeah, your God doesn’t exist but mine do and I know that because I’m a child of the God of the Seas, Poseidon. _

“Those are my sisters. Amanda is the older one and Mary is the younger one.” Theo grabs Callie’s hand, “They’re harmless.”

“Yeah,” Amanda smirks, "We only mess with Theo.”

“I like your dress, Miss.” Mary replies, running up to Callie, “I’m wearing a dress too! Mine is pink and it sparkles, but you already knew that. Yours is different, but still pretty. That blue is the same color of your eyes.”

Callie laughs, “Ha, ha, ha. Thank you…”

Theo rubs her arm, guiding her to the dining room.

“And these are my grandparents, Paul and Victoria.” He gestures to the two elderly people sitting at the table, “Guys, meet Calypso.”

"My goodness! When Theodore said you were pretty he didn't do you justice!" Victoria exclaims, staring directly into her eyes, "Such glittering eyes. A blue-green, rivalling Poseidon himself."

"That's who I get it from." Calypso admits it in a way everyone else takes it as a joke.

"I can tell." To Callie’s surprise, Victoria doesn’t take it as a joke, "Poseidon's always had eyes just like the sea."

"Vicky dear, stop being so cryptic towards the girl." Paul reprimands, letting out a hand towards Callie, "It's lovely to meet you, Calypso. Sorry 'bout her, she likes to joke around."

Calypso shakes his hand,  _ I don't think she's joking. And if she is, her jokes are realer than she realizes.  _ "It's fine."

"Well." Ruth claps her hands once, gathering everyone's attention, "Let's eat."

Callie didn't notice that during her conversation with Victoria, the food was plated. Amanda and Theo sit on either side of her. She can look Victoria in the eye. Her hair is grey, but what catches her attention is the sky blue eyes Luke Castellan shared with his father and every other Hermes kid. The sky blue eyes of a slightly cloudy sky, but with no storm on the horizon.

_ Godly traits tend to manifest in demigods.  _ Callie thinks,  _ they're a dead ringer for Hermes. They're just like Luke's eyes. _

“How are they? Victoria asks, “Your folks?’’

“Rebuilding.” Callie replies,  _ this conversation must sound cryptic to everyone else,  _ “they’re fixing everything they can.”

“I bet.” Victoria replies, “To tragedies back to back. Must be tiring, even for them.”

While everyone else ignores Victoria’s ramblings with Callie, even trying to get Calypso into another conversation, Callie listens with rapt attention at everything Victoria says.

“So Callie, I heard about what happened with the Titans and the Giants and that you were instrumental in their downfall.” Victoria keeps on theme, being cryptic with everyone else but Callie. The family looks at their matriarch, she’s not talking any sense. Callie’s the only one here who understands her.

“Oh don’t bother Miss Jackson with your whatchamacallit, mother” Theodore’s father criticizes his mother, but Callie responds to her, “Yes, the Titan downfall happened on my sixteenth birthday and the Giant downfall happened whilst I was… gone. I helped, even though I didn’t really ask to get into those situations.”

“Do we ever?” Theo’s grandmother laughs, “I haven’t been on a true Camp Half-Blood adventure in decades, but I suppose once you’re an adult, they can’t really control you anymore.”

“Let's hope so.” Callie laughs alongside her, “I’m sick and tired of their... tasks.”

When the side-eyeing was too much for Vicky, she stopped talking about it. Callie got the message loud and clear: Victoria, and the rest of her family, were descendants of the Gods.

Soon after, dinner ended and Theo took Callie back outside, ready to leave the rest of his family behind.

“You didn’t have to indulge my grandmother into her mindless talk.” Theo replies, “You could’ve smiled and nodded.”

“She wasn’t being mindless.” Callie tells him, “Though, how you were raised, you’d probably think so.”

“What do you mean, babe?”

“Don’t worry about it, Theo.” Callie smirks, “I’ll explain another day when my curfew isn’t approaching.”

“Oh yeah.” Theo replies, checking his watch, “I better get you home.”

“Yeah…” Callie replies, “Or next time I couldn’t tell you when I’d be ungrounded.”

“You sure get grounded a lot.”

“Occupational hazard.”

The two of them head to his car, turning up the radio and heading back to the Jackson-Blofis apartment.


End file.
